


The one where Niall get’s into a car crash and ends up paralyzed from the waist down and Harry has liked him for years.

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall want to be together. They're both just worried it's no longer an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Niall get’s into a car crash and ends up paralyzed from the waist down and Harry has liked him for years.

　　Niall was coming home tomorrow and I just really didn’t want him to think that anything had changed about us. The boys and I had went to his apartment to move everything around for him and making everything more accessible to him. 

　　Greg had come to visit and brought Theo along and Niall thought it would be fun for them to go to the aquarium before they left. They only got about half way there. Some idiot was texting and driving almost twice the speed limit. He ran a red light and hit Niall’s car, colliding with the drivers side. Greg dislocated his shoulder from the collision and needed some stitches from random pieces of glass hitting him. Theo was perfectly fine. All three males were rushed to the hospital.

　　The first thing he said after everything was explained to him was, “But Greg and Theo are okay?” He didn’t care that he was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, He was happy that he was alive and his family was okay. That’s how he’d always been, always looking on the bright side. He could be dead, his heart had stopped twice and they barely got him back the second time. Fractured some ribs, broke his leg, and needed a couple stitches inside his mouth from his braces tearing into the skin along with six more on his left cheekbone where a shard of class from the windshield had cut him. But the most devastating injury was the one to his spine. He’d never be able to walk again and all he cared about was his brother and one year old nephew. I could barely believe the relief that fell across his face when they said Greg and Theo were perfectly fine. 

　　I know it’s selfish but the first thing I thought was that he wouldn’t want me anymore. He had more important things to deal with. I mean we had started talking everything through a few weeks before the accident. (I had always been openly gay and the guys had known from the start. Niall always said he wouldn’t mind being with a guy, as had Zayn. Louis and Liam are the only truly straight ones.) But things had started changing between Niall and I and even the boys had noticed. We had talked about it quite a bit and were planning on trying out being together after Greg left... Safe to say that never happened. And I wasn’t sure it ever would. Which was unfortunate because I had liked him for a while and just when he finally started reciprocating the feelings. He gets paralyzed in a fucking car wreck because some dumb fucker couldn’t put the damn phone down and drive. The bastard didn’t even go to prison because Niall didn’t press charges. He didn’t want to have to deal with a court case on top of all of this.

　　Niall had been in rehab for about six weeks. He didn’t want to be there that long but he had to learn how to take care of himself now. All he wanted was to come home and be with us for a while before we started recording the new album. He wanted everything to go back to normal, as much as he loved attention he was getting sick of everybody pestering him. He begged to go home and even though they wanted to keep him longer so he could get his strength up he convinced them to release him because he had us if he needed any help. Nobody could believe how well he was coping, Not even the doctor at the rehab facility.

　　I was planning on leaving to get him in about 15 minuets and the boys were making sure that everything was in order before I left. They didn’t want to be rushing to get something done right before he got here. He wanted a quiet night in when he came home and we promised him Chinese food and shitty chick flicks. I glanced at my watch before letting the guys know that I was leaving to get him. I didn’t think he’d mind if I got there a few minuets early considering how much he just wanted to get home. 

　　When I got to the facility he was laying in his bed with his hand curled around a book his mom sent him his eyes were shut and I thought he was asleep but as soon as I stepped into the room he was rubbing his eyes and pushing himself into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. “Harry? I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another,” He glanced at the clock on the wall, “fifteen-twenty minuets.”

　　“Thought I’d get here early and get you home sooner.” He smiled at me before getting himself back into his chair and rolling over to me. He reached his arms out before pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

　　“I know I just saw you two days ago, but I missed you.”

　　“Not the same as walking down a hallway to see each other whenever we want.” I said and he laughed at me.

　　“I’ve got a duffel in the bathroom but I think you guys got everything else this week. I’ll go get it while you check me out.” I got up and he rolled away while I walked out of the room towards the nurses station. He came up behind me while I was signing papers and placed his hands on my hips. 

　　“Ready to go?” I asked him and he nodded but pushed himself over to the opening on the side of the counter the nurses are situated behind. He opened his arms and two of the younger women I know were with him the most wrapped him in hugs and kissed his hair a few times muttering about how he’ll have to come visit them. 

　　“All the ladies loved me.” He joked with his Irish lit rolling down the hallway.

　　We were leaving the elevator to go to my car when I realized I had made a mistake. I had Liam’s truck. Everybody’s keys were in the bowl and I just grabbed the first set I found like usual without thinking about it twice. “Shit, I’m sorry Ni. I... I took Li’s truck without even thinking twice about it.”

　　“ ‘s okay, Harry. But you’ll have to help me. I can’t get up there by myself.” He pulled himself up next to the truck and opened the door before waiting for me. He held his arms out like a small child and I tucked my arms under his knees and behind his back to lift him into the seat. He wrapped his arms around my neck and splashed a sloppy kiss on my cheek saying, “Thanks, Hazza.” before letting go and going to buckle his seatbelt. I folded his chair up and put it in the backseat before walking around the back of the vehicle and getting in the drivers seat. I started the engine and Niall fiddled with the radio for a minuet before some pop station came through the static. I love Liam and I love Liam’s truck. I do, really... But it has the world’s shittiest radio reception. 

　　Judging by the way Niall’s head kept drifting to lean against the window as I drove he must have actually been asleep when I got to his room. “Why so tired, Ni? Stay up all night partying.”

　　“Real funny, Styles. Good to know your jokes didn’t get any better in the last forty eight hours.”

　　“All those pretty little nurses seemed to like you. I don’t know what you were doing when I wasn’t with you.” Niall gave me a funny look. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Gay. Gay as can be. You’re full of shit you’d still go for a hot nurse.” 

　　He looked at me with a sad little smile. “Harry.” He said softly settling his hand over mine on the steering wheel. “We still need to talk about us. Why would I get with one of those nurses when I know how you feel about me?” He squeezed my hand before pulling away, “I stand by what I said. I like you, I really do. And if you’re willing to be held down by a wheelchair then I’d still love to be with you.”

　　“Of course I still want you, Niall.Wheelchair or not you’re still you.”

“You have to think about this.”Niall continued ignoring me, “You have to think long and hard. Because being with me means being with the wheelchair. It’s not going away, it’s always going to be there. But along with that I don’t want you to feel like you have to be stay with me because I’m broken or fragile or whatever you’re thinking. I’m me and I don’t want you to treat me differently.”

　　“I would never treat you-” He cuts me off before I can finish talking.

　　“You have to promise me that it’ll be the same as it would have been if the accident hadn’t happened, That if you decide you don’t want to be with me anymore, you’ll break up with me. You can’t just stay with me because I’m paralyzed.”

　　“Trust me when I say that if anyone does any breaking up in this relationship it will be you dumping me because you’re sick of me.” He looked at me like I was a looser and rested his hand on my shoulder. “I’m serious Niall. I like you. A lot. And nothing you do or say could change that. So you’re stuck with me until you get sick of me.”

　　“Guess I’m gonna be stuck with you for a long long time then.”


End file.
